


Rain Clouds, you just don't notice them (If you're Yusuke Kitagawa)

by Hosh_i



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Weirdness, what even is this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosh_i/pseuds/Hosh_i
Summary: Akira discoveries a rain cloud above Yusuke's head.





	Rain Clouds, you just don't notice them (If you're Yusuke Kitagawa)

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I thought of this weird AU where Yusuke has a rain cloud over his head due the fact that Yusuke is said to bring bad weather wherever he goes, have fun with this I guess-

"Akira! Would you like to hang out today?" Yusuke asked, smiling over the phone. 

"Sure, meet me at Leblanc in a few" Akira replied, hanging up.

Akira was especially excited to see Yusuke considering the two had begun going out recently. His feelings for the blue-haired boy had become extremely powerful recently to the point where he had pushed the boy against the wall and smashed their lips together. After that, Akira was sure that Yusuke would find him weird and probably would never speak to him again, however, Yusuke gladly took the leaders feelings into consideration and happily excepted them.

Yusuke was a weird guy but who was he to judge?

Sojiro's familiar shout of "Akira! Your friend is here!" Caused Akira to snap out of his thoughts, however, the rest of Sojiro's sentence confused the black haired boy. 

"Your friend is tracking rain in my cafe! Come get him!"

Rain?

Running down the stairs, Akira immediately stopped when he saw his boyfriend.

There was rain cloud over his boyfriend's head.

A fucking rain cloud.

And he was just standing there like it was normal.

Yusuke smiled, running to hug Akira when he was pushed back. He gave Akira a questionable look.

"Is something wrong sweetheart?" Yusuke asked, tilting his head.

Akira felt like he was going mad. Was his boyfriend really unaware that there was a fucking rain cloud over his head?

"Babe, come with me for a moment," Akira said, grabbing Yusuke's hand and pulling him into the bathroom missing the questionable look from Sojiro.

"Look in the mirror"

Yusuke did as he was told and turned back to Akira.

"I see nothing out of the ordinary, what's wrong?"

Was this guy serious?

"Babe, there's a rain cloud over your head," Akira said poking at the cloud causing just a bit more bit rain to fall onto the boy's head. Yusuke looked back in the mirror, poking at the cloud.

"Oh, I guess I've never noticed it," Yusuke said casually, hugging Akira causing the rain to fall on him as well.

Akira just sighed, this was his boyfriend.


End file.
